Dustin Kimura vs. Chico Camus
The fight was the UFC debut of Dustin Kimura. The Fight The first round began. Four thirty-five. Camus landed a right dropping him flash. Kimura landed a right. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Kimura got a takedown to guard. Camus is defending a triangle. Three thirty-five remaining. Three fifteen. Camus is defending a triangle. Three minutes remaining. Two thirty-five as Camus defended a omoplata. Kimura sweptt with it. Two fifteen. Kimura landed a right and had the back with both hooks. Two minutes as Kimura landed two lefts, Camus reversed to guard. Kimura worked an omoplata. Camus escaped. One thirty-five left. One fifteen. Camus defended a kimura and an omoplata. Thirty-five, just got off the phone with Brett, was on autopilot recording this whole time. I think Camus originally got that first takedown, not really sure with all these reversals. Fifteen. Camus defended an armbar and landed two left hammerfists. The first round ended. 10-9 Camus, very close. "Good round, good boy," Roufus told Camus. "Gotta keep the hands off the mat. Keep it on the feet and outbox him for a while, pop pop pop. Shoot for the chest, drop his level and pop his chin." The second round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. Camus landed a leg kick. Nice footwork. Four fifteen. "He's stepping heavy. He is easy to time." Four minutes as Camus teeped the chest. "Beautiful." Camus landed a nice leg kick. Three thirty-five. Nice exchange. Three fifteen. Camus landed a popping right and a leg kick there. "He's open!" Three minutes. Nice footwork. Nice exchange there and Camus landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five as Kimura landed two good rights. Camus landed a right, clinch. Two fifteen. "Drop the hips!" Two minutes. Camus kneed the body. Good head fighting. Kimura stuffed the trip. One thirty-five. Camus kneed the body and ate one. Kimura landed one and ate one. One fifteen. They broke. One minute. Camus dove for a single to guard, nice. "Get those hands off the mat!" Thirty-five as Kimura tried a sweep, worked for a triangle, wow transitions, Kimura went for an armbar, Camus spun out, wow, Kimura locked a triangle. Fifteen. Oh damn he has it, nope. He has it now. He pulled the head down. He worked an armbar as well. Camus wagged a finger to the ref. That was bad. The second round ended, the crowd was into it lol. 10-9 Camus. Kimura's corner wants a takedown. He looks tired. "Heavy ground and pound on top." The third round began and they touched gloves. Camus landed a right hand. Four thirty-five as Camus landed a leg kick. Kimura stuffed a single and a trip to clinch. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Nice head fighting again. They broke. Camus landed a one-two. Three thirty-five as Kimura stuffed a single and mounted, has the back with both hooks, wow damn. Kimura landed a right. "Ground and pound!" Three fifteen, Kimura has the choke. Camus tapped, wow. Kimura consoled Camus hugging him, he said something and hugged him. Like Rogan observed, his top game is even tougher. 11-0 record, 1-0 UFC. Gonna have to keep my eye on this kid.